Entre Ciel et Terre : Chapitre 12
by angeldeFrance
Summary: Taliah et le prêtre sont aux mains des chasseurs ! Mais comment les convaincre qu'elle est de leur côté ?


Chapitre 12 : Les chasseurs

_-L'ange se réveille. _

Taliah avait un mal de dos pas possible. Elle était allongée dans un cercle de feu. Où était-elle déjà ?... Quelque secondes et elle se souvint : les chasseurs les avaient capturés. Elle et le prêtre aussi.

_Où est-il ?_

Taliah regarda fiévreusement autour d'elle. Ouf ! Le vieil homme était attaché à un pilier non loin d'elle. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Tant mieux, il ne méritait pas ça.

-Debout, ordonna le plus âgé des chasseurs.

Taliah obéit.

-Contente toi de répondre à mes questions. Que veut-tu ?

-D'abord dites-moi ce que vous avez fait à mon ami ?

-Ce sont juste des somnifères. Ce traître mérite pire.

-Ce traître ? Ahahah ! Le prêtre Kelvin est le plus serviables des traîtres ! murmura-t-elle.

-Tais-toi, gronda-t-il en tirant une balle à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Taliah ne broncha pas.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Je vous l'ai dis. C'est Taliah.

-Prouve le.

La jeune fille eut une idée : le feu sacrée l'empêchait de se déplacer mais pas d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Peut être pouvait-elle éteindre le feu sacré ? Justement, un réseau de canalisations se trouvait au plafond, si elle dévissait les vis... En même temps elle essayerais de les convaincre par la manière douce.

-Vous voyez ce collier ?

-Hum ?

-C'est Vénael qui me l'a offert. Regardez, dit-elle en le jetant dans leur direction.

La femme le rattrapa au vol. A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo des deux anges. La ressemblance était frappante.

-Ne te fis pas à ça. Keliah a inventé les filtres à transformation corporelle. Regarde.

L'homme s'approcha du cercle et lança une poudre doré sur Taliah. La jeune fille ferma les yeux mais rien ne se produisit.

-C'est bizarre...

-Ben, peut être qu'elle ne ment pas.

-Tu songe pas à ce que tu dis ? Taliah est morte ! Ça ne peut pas être elle !

La jeune fille eut un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Elle avait presque finit de desserrer les vis. Et après ? Devra-t-elle être violente ? Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le front du vieil homme. Taliah se mordit le lèvre.

-Tsss, siffla-t-il en chargeant son arme.

La dernière vis sauta et l'eau jaillit. Le vieux chasseur tomba en arrière tandis que Taliah s'élançait à travers les flammes vers la femme et le jeune garçon.

-Voyez par vous-même, dit-elle en leur permettant de visionner tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces deux dernières années.

Alors que le chasseur Ben se relevait péniblement, ses deux acolytes venaient de se rendre compte de leur terrible erreur. Ils étaient sur le point de tuer le chef de la résistance, leur seul chance de survie !

-Taliah ! Vous êtes blessée ? Hurla le prêtre Kelvin qui venait de se réveiller. Que s'est-il passer ?

-Je n'ai rien, rassurez-vous, afirma-t-elle.

Le vieux chasseur avait de nouveau braqué son arme vers elle.

-Non ! Ben arrête, interpella la femme.

-C'est vraiment elle, je t'assure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a mis dans le tête ?

-Nous ne sommes pas hypnotisés, protesta le plus jeune.

-Elle nous a montré comment ils avaient survécu ! Elle, elle est tombée sur Terre et lui est emprisonné au Paradis, mais ils sont tous les deux vivants !

-C'est ce que je me tue à vous faire comprendre...murmura Taliah.

-Pourquoi je vous croirais ? Protesta-t-il, la voix tremblante, alors qu'il était en proie au doute.

-Depuis toutes ces années nous croyons qu'ils étaient morts, mais c'était seulement ce que Keliah avait bien voulu nous faire croire. Et comme des idiots... nous avions cesser d'espérer. Mais j'ai vu de mes propres yeux tout ce qu'il s'est passer et je peux t'assurer que c'est la vérité, renchérit le jeune garçon.

_Keliah nous manipulait alors...conclut-il. _

Une larme de joie coula sur la joue de Ben. Il avait fait une grosse erreur en ne croyant pas la femme en qui il croyant le plus autrefois.

-Je suis tellement désolé...susurra-t-il en tombant à genoux.

-Ne vous mettez pas dans tous vos états pour si peu. Il y a plus important...Voulez-vous bien détacher mon ami ?

-Mais c'est un traître. Tous le monde le sais ici, protesta la femme.

-Et tous le monde sais aussi que c'est faux, répliqua le prêtre. Je n'obéis qu'à Taliah.

-Libérez-le maintenant.

-Comme vous voudrez...

-Alors, vous trois, les chasseurs, vous vous appelez comment ? clama-t-elle en se relevant.

-Sandra, répondit la femme.

-Jérôme.

-Ben.

-C'est votre base ? Demanda le prêtre en regardant le lieu.

-Non. On savait que vous nous suiviez alors on s'est arrêté ici et on a tracé des sceaux sur la paroi.

-J'ai une question? Dit Ben qui s'était relevé.

-Oui ?

-Si vous êtes tombée sur Terre Keliah aurait pu vous tuer non ?

-En fait je suis devenue humaine et j'ai perdu la mémoire. J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas su me détecter pendant mes 2 ans de coma et qu'elle ne pas jugée comme dangereuse jusqu'à ce que je récupère ma grâce.

-Vous avez récupérer votre mémoire ?

-Pas totalement.

-C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas su battre Jérôme tout à l'heure.

-C'est ça. Bon, j'imagine que maintenant nous pouvons nous rendre à votre véritable QG ?

-Bien sûr. Il est à 1km à peine.

Taliah les téléporta immédiatement devant le second hangar. Il était semblable à l'autre. Les cinq personnes entrèrent après avoir désactiver les sceaux.

-Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Nous les retraceront plus tard. Ce n'est pas grave.

Les chasseurs conduisirent leur invités au réfectoire de l'étage et leur servit un apéritif. Puis les deux chasseurs et Taliah expliquèrent au chasseur Ben ce qu'il ne savait pas. Quand il eut finit de poser des questions, ce fut au tour des deux invités.

-C'est très grand ici.

-Avant nous étions dans les 30...mais Keliah nous a décimés.

-Je suis désolée pour tous les problèmes qu'elle vous a causés.

-Ne vous excusez pas. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Taliah avala cul sec son verre. Elle se sentait malgré tout coupable de ce qui leur était arrivé. Qu'avait-elle fait ces deux dernières années et celles précédents sa chute, à part regrouper une résistance dans l'ombre ?

-Pourquoi vous nous suiviez ? Demanda Sandra.

Taliah laissa sa réflexion de côté et répondit franchement.

-Parce que nous avons besoin de votre aide. Il nous faut des os d'alpha et une pièce en or maudite pour aller au Paradis.

-Des pièces on en a mais quel genre d'alpha vous cherchez ?

-Un alpha démoniaque. Où peut-on trouver des créatures dans cette région ?

-Nous avons rédigé une carte il y a longtemps. Venez voir.

Le chasseur Ben les guida dans une grande bibliothèque. Au fond se trouvait une étagère différente des autres. Elle était plus grosse, avec des livres plus anciens.

Le vieil homme monta sur l'échelle et la fit coulissée. Il pris un ouvrage au troisième étage et souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière avant de redescendre.

-Voila.

Il posa le vieux livre sur une table et l'ouvrit. Il déplia une immense carte du monde sur la table. En France se trouvaient des goules au nord et des rougarous au sud et en Corse. Taliah tourna les pages et regarda où se trouvaient exactement les créatures de France. Elles étaient réparties en une dizaine de maisons, environ une par département. Généralement elles vivaient dans des maisons abandonnées ou des hangars.

-Est-ce plus simple de tuer des goules ou des loups-garous ?

-Il n'y a pas d'espèce plus forte qu'une autre. Seule la manière de les tués varie. Actuellement nous n'avons que des balles à têtes explosives pour les goules.

-Va pour le Nord alors.

-Vous dormez ici ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, affirma Taliah.

-Vous non, mais votre ami peut être, ajouta le chasseur Ben.

Taliah se tourna vers le prêtre. Il avait une mine affreuse.

-Oh...oui, je suis désolée...avec toute cette histoire je vous avais oublié.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, assura-t-il.

Les chasseurs offrirent un toit à leurs invités. Ils purent aussi manger et faire le tour du hangar.

-Il y avait de nombreux génies de l'informatique parmi nous. Et c'est dans cette salle qu'ils pouvaient pirater n'importe quel système. C'est ainsi que nous nous approvisionnions en nourriture, en ingrédients et autres objets de chasseurs. Maintenant c'est différent. Nous ne sommes plus que trois et notre seul moyen de subsistance est le vol. Après nous avons une infirmerie, un self, un cellier et des cuisines. A côté nous avons les quartiers d'habitation. 30 chambres libres avec les affaires de dizaines de familles.

Taliah entra dans le grand couloir et choisit une chambre au hasard. Là avait vécu un jeune couple. Sur la table de nuit du lit deux places se trouvait une photo de famille. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serré. Elle ne préféra pas demander ce qu'étaient devenu ces deux enfants par crainte de déjà connaître la réponse. Taliah continua sa visite. Tous les chasseurs avaient un point commun : il avaient perdus quelqu'un de cher. Ils avaient chacun une raison d'être venu au hangar : la soif de vengeance, le désir de protéger les autres humains, le plaisir de secourir des vies ou simplement la peur.

-Et vous ? demanda Taliah.

Les chasseurs comprirent la question.

-Ma femme.

-Mon meilleur ami, répondit Sandra.

-Ma petite sœur, répondit Jérôme.

-Les monstres n'ont pas de conscience, ils tuent parfois au hasard, expliqua le chasseur Ben.

-Pas pour moi, témoigna le jeune homme. Je vivais seul avec ma petite sœur, Katia. Elle était ma seule famille. Notre père était alcoolique et notre mère s'était suicidée. Nous avons passer notre enfance à fuir les familles d'accueil. Mais un jour cette femme est venue. Tous les orphelins rêvaient d'avoir une mère comme elle mais c'était nous qu'elle voulait, pas les autres. Moi je savais qu'elle n'était pas humaine, alors j'ai refusé de partir avec elle. Un jour elle est revenue, elle a brûlé l'orphelinat et Katia est morte dans les flammes.

-Je le croyais mort lui aussi quand nous l'avons retrouvé au bord d'une route. Mais ce petit gars avait décimer à un nid de goule à lui tout seul !

-J'ai vengé Katia, désormais je ne suis plus habité par la haine.

-Nous sommes une famille. Nous sommes unis par les épreuves. Un peu comme vous.

-C'est vrai, admit Taliah.

La visite continua dans la salle de réunion. Au centre de la pièce trônait une grande table ronde, et au fond un écran de projection.

-Ici étaient assis Cindy et son mari Georges, Serge, Clara, Delphine, Sylvie et son frère Victor, Antoine, Malika et ses deux enfants Elsa et Mathilde, et tous les autres.

-Il n'y avait pas de chef. Nous étions tous égaux. Comme Arthur et ses chevaliers.

-A la différence qu'on ne posait pas nos épées sur la table. La seule chose qui nous permet de reconnaître un chasseur c'est cette marque, dit le chasseur Ben en montrant son tatouage.

Il s'agissait d'une étoile rouge avec un serpent et des lettres grec. Un symbole qui empêchait les démons de les posséder.

-Finissons rapidement cette visite, la nuit commence à tomber.

Les chasseurs conduisirent leur invités au rez-de-chaussée. Ils leur montrèrent chacun des six locaux. Les armes, la salle d'entraînement, le garage, les objets divers, la prison à créatures et la salle de torture...

En entrant dans cette pièce inaccessible de l'extérieur, Taliah eut envie de vomir. C'était dans une chambre du même genre que celle où Keliah torturait Vénael. Au centre se trouvait une table avec des sangles gravées de différents sceaux. Au sol se trouvait une étoile semblable au tatouage des chasseurs.

-C'est l'huile sacrée version démon, murmura Taliah.

Le sang séché dégageait une odeur insupportable. La jeune fille eut l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient, elle sortit de la pièce en titubant.

-Ça va ?

-Comment pouvez-vous tuer de sang froid ?

-Nous ne tuons plus.

-Mais avant oui.

-Nous n'avions pas le choix.

-Mais même chez les créatures il y a des personnes bien ! Protesta Taliah.

-C'est vrai, mais dans tous les cas, elles tuent des humains. On ne peux pas les laisser faire.

-Ce point de vue m'était inconnu. Quand Vénael sera de nouveau Dieu je réglerait ce problème.

_Elle change d'avis comme de chemise, pensa Ben._

Taliah remonta les escaliers et tous allèrent dîner. Le repas se passa en silence, puis les lumières s'éteignirent sous le regard malveillant de Keliah.


End file.
